A Desperate Quintet
by xCaligula's Commissions
Summary: The girls' bathroom at East High is out of order. How do Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha cope? By singing, of course1 Warning: contains omorashi and shameless goofiness.


**A/N: This commission was meant to be a little silly, as to fit with the whole concept of HSM itself. I was asked to have the victims sing about their desperation, so let's hope that the songs are properly humorous and does not tank too terribly.**

On one particular day at East High, five different girls in five different classes found themselves with a very similar problem as the same time. Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielsen, and Martha Cox all had to pee, and quite badly, at that. They were all watching the clock, some with crossed legs, some squirming in their seats, some beating a fist on their thighs, or others with some combination of the three.

Gabriella could not believe how desperate she had become over the course of the past hour, and could not wait for the bell to ring so that she could rush off to the bathroom. She had thought about asking for a pass a few times, but her shyness always won out and she decided to wait until the end of class.

Kelsi was in much the same situation, too shy to bring any attention to the matter at hand. Sharpay had no reservations about asking, but the teacher denied her request because she had used her maximum passes for the week. Taylor had also used her maximum passes, and therefore knew better than to even both asking, while Martha was trapped in an important test and would not be able to leave the room until everyone had completed it. Of course, there was bound to be someone that took all the way up to the bell to finish.

Their bladders filled more and more with each tick of the clock, even beyond the point that any of them thought they could handle. When the bell finally rang, Gabriella gave a quiet sigh of relief, while Kelsi just smiled a bit to herself. Sharpay let out an annoyed, "_Finally_." Taylor bolted for the door without another thought Martha almost shoved past a few people that were in front of her.

As they all made their way to the bathroom, hurrying through the hallway without bothering to stop for anyone or anything, they soon crossed paths. They could each tell, almost instantly, that the others felt the exact same pain that they did, and they hoped that all five stalls would be empty so that none of them would have to wait.

But as they reached the bathroom, they realized that that would be the least of their problems. A sense of dread fell over them as they read the sign on the ladies' room door. "Out of order- Due to plumbing issues this bathroom is out of service temporarily, will be operational again shortly."

"Out of order," sang out Gabriella. "How can that be true?"

"Out of order," picked up Taylor. "Tell me, what did I ever do to you?"

"Out of order," Sharpay contiued. "This had better be fixed fast!"

"Out of order," sang Kelsi quietly, "How will I ever make it through my next class?"

"This is gonna end bad, I can already tell!" belted out Martha.

With that, the five girls turned to go their separate ways. Not one of them thought that they could make it, but there was no other option for them. With there being no way of knowing when the bathrooms would be open again, they couldn't afford to wait around and risk being late for class. They had to sit through another one, and hope that they could hold it until the bathrooms were open.

~X~

Gabriella was very visibly desperate in her next class, but she noticed that she was not the only one. It seemed that almost every girl was being negatively affected by the status of the bathrooms. She was not alone in crossing her legs tightly under her desk and pressing a hand to her crotch occasionally.

"I can't wait too much longer," she sang to herself. "The urge just keeps growing stronger and I know, yes, I know, that I've really, really, really got to go." Her song did not help take her mind off of things however, and her eyes widened in horror as she felt leak after leak escape, creating a dark patch on her jeans.

She grabbed herself tightly to avoid leaking further, but it was no use. Just as she began to wet herself, she heard another girl in the room squeal and a loud hiss of liquid splashing on the floor. No one noticed as she flooded her seat as well, because more and more girls began losing control. She was humiliated, but felt a little bit better knowing that she wasn't alone.

~X~

And alone she wasn't. Even Sharpay, queen of the school, was absolutely dying of desperation, and she made no secret of it as she huffed and squirmed and crossed her legs. The other girls in the room didn't dare complain of their own desperation when she was clearly suffering so.

"Seriously, I am going to pee myself if this doesn't get fixed!" she snapped suddenly, but the others noticed a large, growing dark patch on her clothes and knew that there was no way the situation would be fixed in time. She shrieked in horror, singing out, "Just look what they made me do! They're gonna hear about it, just mark my words! Yeah, look at what just happened! Not one of you had better say a word!"

As if on cue, the other girls in the room let go, purposefully wetting themselves in sympathy.

~X~

Kelsi held herself tightly under her desk, her face bright red in shame for her own situation, as well as the girls around her. Almost every girl in her class had wet themselves already, and she was one of the few left. She knew that it was inevitable for her to lose control like they had, but she still tried her best to hold on.

"Gotta make it, gotta make it, even though I don't know how," she sang. "Gotta make it until the very end. I gotta make it, gotta make it, even though I don't think I can. Gotta make it, can't break or bend."

She whimpered as she felt a bit escape, her hands feeling warm. She knew that there was a visible spot, and knew there was really no chance left for her. She was close to tears as she felt more escape, knowing now that she had to be sitting in a small puddle. The next spurt was the last, as it blended into a steady stream that splashed onto the floor, completely soaking her.

~X~

Taylor was in so much pain, and so close to her limit that she could hardly stand it. A few other girls had already reached their limits, and several other girls in her class looked close to it as well. She didn't see any point in forcing herself to hold it for this long, when she knew she was going to wet herself in the long run anyway.

"This isn't worth the pain I'm feeling, and it's not worth the wait," she sang. "Besides, it isn't like it hasn't happened to everyone else anyway!" With that, she let out a sigh of relief as she let go, wetting herself just as every other girl seemed to be doing that day.

~X~

"I'm not gonna lose control today, I'm not gonna do it, no, no way," Martha was singing. "I just can't do it, not here in class, I'm gonna be the one who comes in last." In her classroom, a few girls had already wet themselves and she knew that she would soon be one of them. Still, she didn't want to humiliate herself like that, even if everyone would be understanding of it.

She had thrown all hints of shame to the wind quite some time ago, and had been holding herself and crossing her legs for a while. Every time she felt a leak, she would tighten her grip and squirm around vigorously until she felt like she had regained control once more.

But try as she might, there was no way to hold for that long, especially considering how desperate she had been before she had even found out about the bathroom's being out of order. She groaned and tried to stop the final spurt, but it did not let up, and she soaked through the back of her skirt and down her legs, creating yet another puddle on her classroom floor.

~X~

It was, to say the very least, an interesting day at East High. The boys, who never had to deal with that inconvenience, learned it was better to keep their mouths shut about the predicament of the girls, and some even learned about an interest they had not previously known they had. But no one could deny that the ones who had it the worst were the janitors.


End file.
